Marvel Fanfiction Universe - Season 1 - SHIELD
by D3LTAFOX
Summary: Nick Fury and James Howlett aka Wolverine fight against a mysterious force out to destroy all mutant life. At the same time, they struggle to build SHIELD and a team of mutants capable of protecting the world against other mutants.
1. Episode 1 - Agents Fury and Howlett

**MARVEL FANFICTION UNIVERSE**

**SEASON 1: S.H.I.E.L.D.**

**Episode 1: Agents Fury and Howlett**

The explosion was still ringing in their ears as a man in a desert camo uniform stood on his feet. He looked around himself and saw the rest of his team still on the ground. He quickly dived into cover as the machinegun fire continued. As he took a better look, he saw that most of his team has died. Except for one man.

"James!" he yelled. "Get up soldier! We are leaving!"

"I'm coming, Fury." James yelled back.

As the MG fire intensifed, James dived into cover. "Fury! You still got some of those smokes?" he asked.

"I do." said Fury as he took one of the grenades of his belt and threw them in front of the cars they were hiding behind. As the smoke built up, James managed to get over to Fury without getting shot.

"I was thinking about cigars, but that also works." said James.

"You have a plan?" asked Fury. He saw James looking at him. "What?" asked Fury.

"You asking me, you're the fucking team leader." Said James.

"Alright." Said Fury. "I have something but you're not gonna like it."

"I never do." Said James.

"I have one more smoke grenade. I'll throw it as far as I can. You'll run through the smoke…" Fury explained but he was cut by James.

"And draw their fire."he said.

"Yeah. Get into their positions and get rid of that MG. I'll circle around and get our man out." Said Fury.

"I'm ready." Said James.

Fury took the pin out of the grenade and threw it towards the MG nest. The smoke spread and James jumped forward. He ran into the smoke and ran out the other side. He was running straigth towards the nest. As the soldier aimed the MG towards him, he saw three bone claws come out from each hand. James speed up and jumped towards him, screaming.

He landed on the soldier, stabing him in the chest and sent both of them to the ground. The soldier quickly blew out his last breath. James took out his claws, blood dripping from them. He turned towards the rest. "Walafirin!" yelled one of the soldiers as James lunged towards them.

While James was distracting the soldiers, Fury managed to find the back entrance to the base. He sneaked in. He found himself in a small room. On the other side was another door. As he approached the door, he heard a sound on the other side. He took out his rifle and opened the door.

He saw a big man. Muscles bigger then Fury's head.

"So they used the serum." Said Fury.

"Yes." Said the man. "And now you will see the full power of the Ten Rings."

"The Ten Rings? Well, well, the Director won't like this. Unfortunetly, I don't have time for this." Fury said as he fired a grenade from his rifles underbarrel. The grenade hit the ceiling and caused the debris from the explosion to bury the man. He went over to the debris and took out a small needle from his pack.

"You'll feel just a small sting." Fury said as he jammed the needle in the man and took out a blood sample. "Not the full serum, but it will be enough."

"Howlett? You there?" he asked over his comms.

"I'm here." Said James. "Second floor."

"Alright. Make your way to the roof. I'll call the QuinJet to pick us up." Said Fury as he called in the transport. "This is Agent Fury, I have the package, bring the bird on the roof of the location."

"Roger that." Said the pilot. "We'll be there. ETA 10 minutes."

"Roger." Said Fury. "James, you got 10 minutes."

"On my way." Said James as he stabbed a soldier in the abdomen. He took out his claws and set his sight on another soldier. "You look big, bub."

"Walafirin." Said the soldier. "I waited a long time for this."

"Then what are you waiting for?" asked James.

At that point, the soldier lunged at James. James managed to jump out of the way as the soldier hit the wall behind. He shaked his head but as he turned around James buried one of his claws into his abdomen and the other just beneath his lungs. Screaming, he lifted the man in air above him and with the twist of his hands, he ripped him in half. As he retracted his claws he could hear gunfire on the floor above. He smiled. "You're making this a race, Fury." He said to himself. "I'll race."

Fury was gunning down soldier after soldier. Moved room to room. He was an agent with decades of experience and it showed. He experienced a lot since his first combat situation during the Gulf War. As he cleared the last room on the floor he heard screams in the stairway behind him. He turned and saw James running up, his hands soaked in blood and guts.

"Never learnt to use a gun?" asked Fury.

"Ran out of ammo." Said James.

"Yeah, because you only use one gun and one mag in it." Replied Fury.

"I never run out of claws." Said James.

"Whatever. Rooftop is that way." Fury said and pointed towards the balcony. "Ladders outside."

"Come on then, bub." Said James.

They got out on the balcony and saw the QuinJet coming in. Using the ladders, they got onto the roof. As the QuinJet got above the roof, part of it collapsed. As Fury and James turned around to see the big guy Fury saw earlier.

The man climbed on to the roof. "He will make you pay." The man said.

"I got this." Said James. "Get on the bird."

"You sure?" asked Fury.

"Yup." Said James as he extended his claws. "Let's dance, bub."

The man lunged at him but James managed to dodge in time and sliced him across the hip. The man lunged again with James again dodging and slicing him. As the man turned, he saw James jump at him. James sliced his neck and the man fell on the ground. But then, the man stood up. He turned around and saw his neck and hip wounds heal.

"Oh my God." Said James to himself.

"Hey!" yelled Fury from the QuinJet. "Take this!" he said as he threw James a pack with C4.

James armed the C4 and threw it towards the enhanced man. James boarded the QuinJet as the man finaly finished transforming. His nails grew into claws and orange hair covered his body. He looked at the QuinJet as it flew away.

"LOGAN!" he yelled as the C4 explode, collapsing the entire rooftop and taking him down into the ruble.

"Why did he call you Logan?" Fury asked.

"I don't know." Said James. "What the hell was that serum?" he asked.

"It wasn't the serum. Serum just makes you a super soldier." Explained Fury.

"Like the Captain." Said James.

"Yeah." Said Fury. "No healing factor like yours."

"Why did he call me Logan?" James wondered.

"We'll think about it later." Said Fury. "Right now, we have to get back to the Director. We have a sample of the serum but if they enhanced a mutant, it could be bad."

"Alright." Said James. "Let's concentrate on the mission."

The flight to the States was long. However, they had their hands full. Both needed to do a mission report. James wondered who that man was and why he called him Logan. The name didn't sound familiar to him. Several hours passed and they finally reached US airspace. James could see Washington D.C beneath them. And on the banks of the Potomac, the CESF HQ building. That was their organization.

The CESF stood for Counter-Enhanced Strike Force. They were Americas main shield against rogue mutants and, more recently, people enhanced by the stolen super-soldier serum. The organization was led by the Director. In this case, Alexander Pierce.

The QuinJet landed on the helipad. The helipad was on the roof next to the Directors office. They both exited the jet and entered the office.

"Director Pierce." Said Fury. "We have a problem." Fury explained everything that happened on the mission, the Ten Rings and the enhanced mutant.

"We should leave the mutant for now." Said Pierce. "The Ten Rings are our primary concern. If they have returned… We know they have the tech and the knowledge to replicate the serum. We cannot let them use it."

"What do you have in mind?" asked James.

"We have had so many threats emerge over the last few years. So many rogue mutants and enhanced have popped up. They have destroyed cities, comunities and families." Explained Pierce.

"But there are also good ones. Ones willing to make the world a better place. We have to find them. We need an organization to find them and bring them together." He continued.

"A shield around the world." Said Fury.

"A shield around the world." Confirmed Pierce.

"Come with me." Said Pierce and waved towards the balcony.

As they got on the balcony, Pierce pointed towards the Potomac. Underneath them, the river began to split and a hangar was revealed under it. From the hangar an aircraft carrier appeared. Then they saw four rotors attached to the carrier and soon the carrier itself was hovering above the building.

"You will be the Director of this new organization, Fury. Agent Howlett here will be your second. Your name? Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. S.H.I.E.L.D. for short." Explained Pierce.

"And your base of operations." Pierce said as he pointed towards the carrier. "The TRISKELION. The worlds first Helicarrier."

"What's the first mission?" asked Fury.

"There was a huge explosion of ice in upstate New York. The police say that it was a mutant, but they haven't found anyone." Explained Pierce.

"Was someone inside before the explosion?" asked James.

"Yes. A 22 year-old man named Robert Louis Drake. Unlike most mutants, his powers showed just now, if he is the cause of this or a mutant at all. That's what you need to find out and bring him in. He will either join the team…" Pierce said as he poured himself a glass of whiskey. "… or we will find a way to de-power him."

"De-power him?" asked James.

"Not every mutant is as… good, as you." Said Pierce. "We can't risk terrorists with powers."

"Alright." Said James. "But I have the final word on de-powering him."

"I have no problem with that." Said Pierce.

"Let's go, James." Said Fury as they turned.

Pierce watched them leave the office. After the QuinJet left for the Helicarrier, Pierce returned to his office. "Contact Victor Creed."

**DISCLAMER: **Marvel owns everything, I'm just a huge fan.

**TRANSLATOR: **Walafirin – Wolverine (Arabic)

**Author's Note: **I really hope you like the first Episode of the MFU. There's more to come as Nick Fury and Wolverine fight to establish SHIELD. Altough I'm using the characters and names from the 616 universe, their origins and teams will be different.


	2. Episode 2 - Iceman

**MARVEL FANFICTION UNIVERSE**

**SEASON 1: S.H.I.E.L.D.**

**Episode 2: Iceman**

The QuinJet was approaching upstate New York. James and Fury were sitting, checking their equipment. During that time, Fury was also looking at a operator file on the brief screen. James noticed.

"Who's that?" he asked.

"A new guy. Served in Afghanistan. Three tours." Explained Fury.

"He coming with us?" James asked.

"He's already there." Said Fury. "Been sent by the Director to see what's he like at this kinda job."

"Alright. At least he's not new in combat. Said James.

"Yeah, but he never fought a mutant." Said Fury.

"Well, if he stays with us, he will." Said James as he took out a cigar.

"Director Fury, sir." Said the pilot. "We are approaching Clarksville."

"Set us down near the Jake Moon restaurant. Roberts house is on the other side of the street." Said Fury as they prepared to land.

The area was full of police and SWAT cars and trucks. As they got of the QuinJet, they could see that the house was completely ripped apart by the ice and there was a giant ball of ice where the center of the house was. Near them was also a police car full of ice shards.

As they raised the yellow tape, they were stopped by a police officer. "I'm sorry, but you can't cross the line. This is a police investigation." Said the officer.

"Don't worry, son." Said Fury as he showed his badge. "We're on your side. My name is Director Fury, this is Agent Howlett. We're from SHIELD."

"Can you wait for a moment, till I get the detective?" asked the officer.

"Of you go." Said Fury.

"I can't believe this." Said James, frustration showing on his face. "Where's the new guy?" he asked.

"I'm here, sir." Someone said behind them. They turned and saw a man in a deep blue uniform.

"Director Nick Fury." He said as he shook the agents hand. "This is agent James Howlett."

"Nice to meet you, sir. I'm Francis Casteglione." He said.

As they were talking, they were approached by the detective. "I already told you people that we have this under control. There's no need for government agencies." He said.

"Yes there is detective." Said Fury. "I'm Director Fury of SHIELD. This is my team."

"We can handle this." The detective said.

"Can you? Do you even know what you're dealing with?" Fury asked, amused by the detective.

"It's just another freak." Said the detective. "We'll take him and lock him in a hellhole."

"A freak? We're freaks to you?" James asked angrily.

"You're one of them?" asked the detective.

"Yeah. And what are you gonna do about it, bub?" James continued as he clinched his fists.

"Alright. Go on ahead. Do your stuff." Said the detective.

As they passed the line, the detective stopped Fury. "Watch your back around it." He said with a lowered voice.

Fury turned to him. "You call my partner 'it' one more time, I'll brake your fucking arm." He said.

They got to the house. They could see the ice ball better. Inside, they could see a silhouette of a person. They inspected the ice ball when it suddenly shaked. As they took a few steps back, a shard of ice flew out, hitting James right in the lungs. As James fell to the ground, the cops and SWAT teams started firing their weapons at the ice.

"Stop firing you idiots!" yelled Fury. The officers listened to him. But the detective was fuming.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" he yelled at Fury. "That freak just killed your guy!"

"He's not dead." Fury said as he turned to James. "James? You good?" he asked.

"Yeah." Said James as he stood up and took the ice shard out of his lung. "Just knocked my breath out."

The detective was shocked. James had fist size holes in his lung and his back but soon they completely healed. "T.. take that ice guy and get the fuck out of my town. You hear me?" he said.

"Yeah. I hear you." Said Fury. "James. Cut the ice away."

James stood next to the ice ball. "Kid? You hear me? I'm coming in, alright?" he asked.

"Okay." Said Robert.

James extended his bone claws and buried them in the ice. With a few slices, he opened a hole and stepped inside. The ball was hollow and Robert was sitting in the middle. There were several cops encased in ice. They were alive but looked scared.

"You're Robert?" James asked.

"No. My mom and dad said that to them, their son Robert is dead." He said.

"Then what's your name?" James asked again.

"Iceman." Said Robert.

"Okay Iceman." Said James. "My name is James. But most know me as Wolverine."

"I work with SHIELD. We rescue mutants, give them a home. A purpose." Said James.

Iceman stood up. He looked at the trapped cops and waved his hand. The ice around them broke and they fell down. "I'll come with you."

They stepped outside. The cops all had their weapons pointed at them. Iceman was scared. But so were the cops. "Are they going to shoot me?" he asked.

"You're scared. But look at them." James said. "They're scared more then you. And although they say that we're freaks of nature, they know that you're better and stronger. They are weaker than us. And that is why they need our protection."

"That's great and all but I'm hungry as hell." Said Iceman.

"We'll stop at drive-thru." Said Fury. "Let's go."

It was nightfall as they arrived at the Triskelion. The QuinJet landed on the helipad which then descended down into the carriers hangar. Iceman was amazed by the whole thing. He couldn't believe that this place was going to be his new home.

"What do you think, kid?" asked James.

"This… this is a good step forward for me." Answered Iceman.

"It should be." Said Fury. "you're going to do good. Gonna help people."

"Shouldn't we be helping mutants? The humans don't want us. They think that we're freaks." Iceman asked James.

"We will be helping mutants and humans. Not every human is a bad person. And not every mutant is good." James explained.

"Exactly." Said Fury. "Like it or not, mutants are walking weapons. They're a threat. We need a team that can either fight them and lock them up, or eliminate them if need be."

"I'll help you." Said Iceman. "But I'm not killing or de-powering anyone of my kind."

"You won't have to. I'll have the final say on that." Said James.

As they entered the crews quarters, Fury went towards the bridge, while James went on to show Iceman his room. Iceman was surprised.

"I was expecting just a bed and a small desk." He said.

"This isn't a prison." Said James. "This is our home. This is where the team will live."

"Where are the rest?" Iceman asked.

"We still have to find more people." Said James. "Get some rest and come to the bridge."

Several hours past. Iceman slept well for the first time in months. He didn't have to worry about his parents calling mutant detain squad or anyone attacking him. He felt at peace. Once he got some sleep, he went to the bridge, as instructed.

When he entered the bridge, he was amazed. It was like a sci-fi movie to him. But the thing he liked the most was that everyone on the bridge, and the Triskelion in general, talked to him like they were all the same. They didn't call him a mutie or a freak. They called him sir.

He saw Fury commanding the bridge crew. Fury saw him as well and waved towards a round desk in the center of the bride. Iceman sat down. James sat next to him. Agent Francis joined them as well. Fury sat down last.

"I wanted to inform you that we found two new candidates for the team." Fury explained. "One of them is called Silver Fox. We don't know her real name, though she insists that is her name. Her abilities include a healing factor, although not as advanced as James has. We also believe her to be able to manipulate your mind, so I'd advise to not get close."

"Where is she?" asked Francis.

"Sokovia." Said Fury. "She's investigating a serial killer. She believes him to be a mutant. Francis and I will go after here."

"That means me and mister Howlett are going after…?" asked Iceman.

"Quake. Real name Daisy Johnson. Her abilities include vibration manipulation. This one is gonna be hard. If she won't come in, take her out. We believe she can cause earthquakes of at least 6 on the Richter scale. Imagine if she finds herself in New York or Honk Kong." Explained Fury.

"Where is she?" asked James.

"Montana. She's on her family farm." Said Fury.

James and Iceman stood up. "We're going now. We can't risk her moving elsewhere." James said.

"Alright." Said Fury. "Good luck."

They went to their rooms. "You ready for this, kid?" asked James.

"I am. Finally doing something for my kind." Said Iceman.

"Alright then." Said James. "Did you get your suit?" he asked.

"I did." Said Iceman.

James smiled. "Then suit up."


End file.
